2 couple and 2 new couple
by wiim are
Summary: "summimasen, boleh kami bergabung" / "kyahh,sasuke-chan" / "ini benar nii-chan kan?" tertarik baca,,summary bisa berbeda dengan isi kan, lagian wim juga kagak bisa bikin summary #hahaha #plak,baca ya,trus review ya.


Wwwwwwww

**2 couple and 2 new couple **

Disclaimer : papa saya, masashi kishimoto-otosama #plak

Rated : T

Warning : gaje, jelek, cacad, typo, kalimat aneh, yang punya penyakit jantung jangan dibaca, AND THE LAST AND IMPORTANT **YANG GAK SUKA NARUHINA AND SASUSAKU JANGAN DIBACA**

Wwwwwwww

.

Suna international airport

"hinata, ayo kita berangkat" kata seseorang berambut hitam berbentuk seperti pantat ayam menghadap keatas

"ayo sasuke-kun, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu kaa-Chan Dan tou-Chan" hinata menjawab dengan semangat

"iya hime, aku juga, kira2 bagaimana ya keadaan konoha yang sekarang" tanya sasuke

"umm,mungkin sudah lebih baik, kita sudah pergi 3 tahun, Dan SHS kita harus kita selesaikan di konoha" jawab hinata

Tiba-tiba "_pesawat tujuan suna-konoha segera tinggal landas, harap bagi yang belum naik segera naik" _segera naik ato Wim timpuk #plak

"ayo hime" kata sasuke

"umm" hinata mengangguk Dan memeluk lengan sasuke

Wwwwwwww

Wuzzzzz... Take off, on airplane

Wwwwwwww

"oh iya sasuke-kun, Apa sasuke-kun tau dimana sekolah kita saat kita di konoha" tanya hinata

"umm, sepertinya aku tau hime, sebentar aku lihat Dulu" sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah brosur yang entah Ia dapat dari mana (-_-?)

"nah, ini dia, Konoha High School, yahh, mungkin lokasi tepatnya aku belum tau, tapi kalau sudah disana mungkin kita tau" jelas sasuke

"aku dengar disana itu sekolah terbaik di konoha" kata hinata

"tak ada yang terbaik selain dirimu hime" sasuke menggoda hinata, sontak hinata blushing

"ahh, sasuke-kun, jangan menggodaku" hinata ngeles

"aku tidak menggodamu hime, aku mengatakan kebenaran" sasuke masih menggoda

Lalu terjadi keheningan, krik..krik..krik..

"sasuke-kun, aku haus" hinata memohon dengan manja

"umm, baiklah tuan putri" sasuke memanggil seorang pramugari

"apa saudara memanggil saya?" kata pramugari tersebut, pramugari itu terpukau dengan ketampanannya

"tolong ambilkan 2 vanilla latte" kata sasuke , pramugari itu masih setia melamunkan sasuke, entah lamunan jorok atau lainnya #plak

"eehhhmmm" hinata berdehem, hinata cemburu donk, masa pacarnya diliatin sama cewe lain

"oh maaf, tunggu sebentar ya" kata pramugari itu sambil mengedipkan matanya pada sasuke

"huh, aku menyesal menjadi kekasihmu" kata hinata mengembungkan pipinya, dimata sasuke itu sangat lucu

"memangnya kenapa, kau cemburu ya" kata sasuke menggoda hinata

"huh" hanya itu yang diucapkan hinata , sasuke semakin tergoda untuk menggoda hinata

"atau aku jadi pacarnya pramugari yang tadi saja" kata sasuke saat melihat pramugari itu menghampiri mereka lagi

Hinata masih tak menjawab saat pramugari itu datang

"ini dia, 2 vanilla latte untuk anda" kata pramugari itu, penampilan pramugari itu berbeda, jadi lebih menor ,,hiii..! #plak

"umm, sebentar nona, menurut anda, lebih pantas aku dengan dia atau aku dengan anda" kata sasuke menggoda hinata

"sudahlah sasuke-kun, aku tidak mau digoda" kata hinata sambil memasang headphone, lalu menghadap ke jendela , membelakangi sasuke (hinata duduk dipojok dekat jendela, sasuke disebelahnya)

"hahahah, terimakasih nona, anda boleh pergi" sasuke tertawa

"hei, hinata, sudahlah, aku kan cuma bercanda" kata sasuke

Hinata tak menjawab, ngambek dia

"hime, sudahlah, jangan marah, sasu cuma bercanda kok" kata sasuke sambil menyentuh pundak hinata

"aku tahu, kau cemburu, itu artinya kau cinta padaku, tapi, jangan kau kira aku hanya mempermainkan kau seperti perempuan2 sebelumnya, aku memepermainkan mereka karena aku tahu mereka hanya mengejar materi, tapi kau lain, cintamu murni, seperti hatimu" kata sasuke mencoba meredam amarah kekasihnya

"itu saja belum cukup sasu-kun" jawab hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya lagi

"hinata, cemburu itu memang boleh, tapi itu artinya kau tidak percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu" kata sasuke sambil merangkul hinata

"tapi kadang aku merasa risih jika sasu-kun dipandangi oleh perempuan lain" kata hinata

"percayalah padaku hime" kata sasuke

"iya iya" jawab hinata masih ngambek

"kalau kau masih marah aku tidak akan berhenti menggodamu lho" kata sasuke

"hmm,baik baik" hinata mulai melembek

"nah, kalau begini kau lebih baik" kata sasuke

.

.

"_**fasten your seatbelt please , we'll gonna arrive at konoha**_" tiba2 seklebat suara #lho menganjurkan mereka mengenakan seatbeltnya

.

.

Wwwwwwww

Konohagakure 'international love' #lho ,I mean international airport

Wwwwwwww

.

"ayo sasuke-kun, kita segera mencari taksi" kata hinata sambil memeluk lengan sasuke saat keluar dari airport

"tapi aku lapar hime, ayo kita ke food court Dulu ,heheheh" kata sasuke sambil nyengir, membuat hinata gemas, hinatapun mencubit pipi sasuke gemas

"baiklah tukang makan, ayo" kata hinata sambil menyeret sasuke ke arah food court yang ada di bagian lain dari airport, sasuke hanya pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh hinata yang sepertinya juga lapar #hahaha

.

Wwwwwwww

Food court KIA

Wwwwwwww

.

"Kau mau makan apa hime?" tanya sasuke

"aku mau, miso ramen saja" hinata menimpali

"biar aku carikan ya" kata sasuke sambil mengelus pelan

"hmm,baiklah ouji" kata hinata romantis, sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan hinata

food court tersebut tinggal tersisah 1 meja, yaitu meja hinata Dan sasuke, nampak sepasang kekasih bingung mencari tempat duduk, si pria berambut pirang ,berpostur tinggi mungkin se sasuke, Dan si gadis berambut pink, dengan mata berwarna hijau

"sumimasen?" tiba-tiba si pirang bertengger di meja hinata #hahaha

"iya, ada apa.." hinata sengaja menggantung omongannya

"naruto , uzumaki naruto" kata si pirang tersebut

"iya , ada apa uzumaki-san" jawab hinata

"ano, apa kami boleh menumpang duduk disini, kami tidak menemukan tempat duduk" kata naruto sambil memohon

"oh, silahkan, maaf ya, mejanya sempit" kata hinata

"tidak apa-apa kok.." naruto mengulang perbuatan hinata

"hinata, hyuga hinata" timpal hinata

"oh, tidak apa2 kok hyuga-san , maafkan kami juga mengganggu acaramu" sakura tiba2 menyela

Akhirnya naruto Dan sakura pun duduk

"ouji, Kau mau pesan apa,,aku akan carikan" kata sakura

"tak usah,aku saja yang mencarikan hime, Kau disini saja ya" kata Naruto

"yasudah, naruto-kun, aku mau kimchi" jawab sakura

"hmm, yasudah, ngomong-ngomong itukan makanan khas Korea, kenapa Kau mencari yang seperti itu,,hahaha" jawab naruto sambil menyentuh ujung hidung sakura

"hehehe, aku menyukainya" kata sakura sambil mencubit pipi naruto

"aww, sakit tahu" goda naruto diiringi dengan tawa sakura

"aku Cari Dulu ya" kata naruto sambil mengelus lembut ujung kepala sakura

"cepat kembali ya naru-kun" kata sakura

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan sakura Dan hinata

"perkenalkan, namaku sakura, haruno sakura" kata sakura pada hinata

"senang bertemu denganmu haruno-san" jawab hinata

"Kau darimana atau mau kemana hyuga-san" tanya sakura

"aku dari suna haruno-san, tapi aku asli orang konoha"

"jangan-jangan kita 1 pesawat tadi?,kami juga dari suna" kata sakura polos

"mungkin" jawab hinata singkat

"oh iya, apa Kau dari suna sendirian?" tanya sakura

"tidak, aku bersama kekasihku, hahaha, sepertinya kita memang sama, kembali ke konoha dengan kekasih kita" kata hinata

Merekapun bersenda gurau

.

Wwwwwwww

Meanwhile

Wwwwwwww

.

"sumimasen oo-san" kata naruto sopan

"iya, mau pesan apa?" kata petugas dalam stan yang terdapat tulisan 'AAIGOO's KOREAN FOOD CORNER'

"kimci 1 ya, tolong di antar ke meja nomor 15" kata naruto

"baik" jawab petugas tersebut, lalu naruto pergi meninggalkan Stan itu

"hmm, sekarang tinggal Cari miso ramen,, di pesawat tadi tak ada miso ramen" kata naruto ramen addicted #-_-

.

Meanwhile

.

"bisa tolong 1 miso ramen" kata sasuke pada petugas di 'ichiraku ramen'

"baik, diantar ke meja berapa?" tanya petugas tersebut

"tolong antar ke meja 15 ya" jawab sasuke

"baik, ditunggu ya" kata petugasnya

"arigatou" jawab sasuke

Sasuke pun berbalik badan,,namun saat berbalik badan

"MASIH INGAT SAYA?"

Sontak sasuke berteriak

"woooaaaahh..!"

"ayolah, masa Kau lupa sih?" tanya orang itu

"sifatmu itu sama saja naruto, tidak berubah" kata sasuke

"selamat datang teme" kata naruto

"Kau juga baru sampai sini kan dobe" kata sasuke sambil menjambak pelan rambut naruto

"aaaa..! , itai teme, itai.."

.

Wwwwwwww

Let's back to the girls

Wwwwwwww

.

...

"wah wah, jadi begitu ya,,hahaha" sakura tartawa lepas

"eh ngomong-ngomong, pacarmu seperti apa" sakura menambahi

"umm, aku tidak bisa mendefinisikannya,pokoknya, dia pria yang sempurna dalam hidupku" kata hinata

Tiba-tiba

"sakura-Chan" seseorang memegang pundak sakura

Sontak sakura menoleh

"kyaa! Sasuke-Chan..! , ini benar sasuke-Chan kan?" sakura berteriak

"Kau masih ingat teme kan hime?" naruto bertanya pada sakura

"masih ingat aku kan, sakura-Chan" kata sasuke

"hahaha, mana mungkin aku lupa, 3 orang paling berpengaruh di kelas 'the HUU' (baca : ech,yu,yu)" kata sakura

"hahaha" mereka bertiga tertawa bernostalgia

"ehhmm,, sasuke-kun, ngomong-ngomong , apa itu HUU?" tiba-tiba hinata tanya

"eh, iya,, HUU itu Haruno,uzumaki,uchiha" kata sasuke menjelaskan pada hinata

"jadi ini pria sempurnamu, hyuga-san" kata sakura

"apa hyuga-san tadi bilang Kalau teme ini sempurna?" kata naruto "aku rasa dia masih tetap uchiha sasuke-teme,yah mungkin dia masih tetap berpengaruh di sekolahnya,,hahaha"

"pengaruh apa sih?" hinata masih bingung

"pengaruh buruk"

"hahaaha" mereka ber 4 pun tertawa

"jadi dia kalian berdua sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih?" kata sasuke

"hmm,inilah yang namanya friend turn into a love" kata sakura sambil memeluk lengan naruto Dan menempelkan kepalanya ke pundak naruto yang notabene lebih tinggi dari sakura

"jangan mengumbar kemesraan" kata sasuke menggoda

"memangnya kenapa, Kau cemburu ya teme" kata naruto menggoda

"buat apa aku cemburu,aku punya hinata-hime" kata sasuke sambil merangkul hinata

"eh ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tambah sasuke, membuat naruto Dan sakura memucat

"umm, an..ano" sakura terbata bata

"aku yang menembaknya" potong naruto

"wah,, bagaimana caranya?" tanya sasuke

"ada deh.." kata naruto menggoda

"hmm" sasuke ngambek

"eh' tunggu Dulu!" tiba-tiba hinata berteriak kecil

"k.. uz..uzumaki n..na..naruto k..kan?" hinata terbata-bata

"iya , aku uzumaki naruto ,memangnya kenapa?" kata naruto

"kyyaaa..! Naruto-Chan, Kau ingat aku" hinata berteriak

"-_-?" naruto bingung

"umm,, baik, bagaimana Kalau ini 'naruto-niichan'" hinata menambahi

"niichan?" naruto masih bingung

"begini saja,, apa niichan ingat ini?" hinata mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil yang bergambar jeruk,,dengan ornamen-ornamen berwarna ungu

"hahaha, aku ingat, imotou, ini kan" naruto juga mengeluarkan notes yang Sama "tak kusangka, ternyata Kau imotouku" kata naruto

"sudah lama ya sejak aku pindah ke suna, ternyata Kau juga ada di suna, niichan"

"eit tunggu dulu, Kau kenal dia dobe?" kata sasuke

"Dulu waktu aku umur 6, ada sekeluarga yang pindah di sebelah rumahku" kata naruto "lalu ada seorang gadis kecil berusia sebaya denganku, hanya saja lebih pendek dariku" naruto melirik hinata "dia beranggapan bahwa aku lebih tua darinya" kata naruto sambil melirik hinata lagi "gadis itu adalah hinata-Chan" kata naruto sambil mengacak pelan kepala hinata

"sudahlah niichan, aku malu pada sasuke-kun, tapi memang kenyataannya Kau lebih tua dari aku kan, Kau lahir 10 oktober Dan aku 26 december di tahun yang Sama" kata hinata polos

"imotou,, Kau hanya terpaut 2 bulan denganku Dan Kau sudah memanggilku niichan?" kata naruto

"hahaha, kalian lucu ya" sakura tertawa geli

Lalu terjadilah keheningan krik..krik..krik..

"ya ampun, mana sih miso ramenku" naruto bersungut-sungut

"menumu tetap saja ya niichan" kata hinata

"kau pasti juga Cari ramen kan..?" tanya naruto

"ya ampun, kalian berdua sudah seperti kakak beradik sungguhan ya, ya kan sasuke-Chan?" kata sakura menekankan

"benar, tak kusangka" kata sasuke

Tak lama setelah itu makanan mereka datang

"itadakimasu!" naruto berteriak Kecil

"umm, nyam, oh iya, nyam, ngomong-ngomong, kalian akan melanjutkan nyam,JHS di mana?" naruto ngomong sambil makan -_-

"naruto-kun, telan Dulu makananmu" sakura

"umm, ok hime" kata naruto sambil memegang hidung sakura

"kami akan melanjutkannya di KHS" kata sasuke sambil melihat kearah hinata

"sepertinya kita berempat ditakdirkan untuk bersama selama 3 tahun kedepan" kata sakura sambil mengeluarkan formulir pendaftaran yang sudah diisi

"umm, kalian mendapatnya dimana" tanya hinata

"beberapa minggu yang lalu kaa-Chan mengirimnya lewat fax" kata naruto

"oo,kushina-san ya,,aku penasaran seperti apa dia sekarang?" kata hinata

_**"woah woah o o o, woah woah its always a good time**_" 'owl city' good time

"wait guys" kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone

.

'incoming call'

'kushina-kaachan'

'+150-11-999'

'accept or reject'

.

Naruto menyentuh panel accept

"_moshi-moshi, naruto-Chan..?_" sapa seseorang yang ada di sebrang sana

"ha'i kaa-Chan, ada apa?" kata naruto

"_Kau sudah sampai ya?_" kata kaa-Chan naruto a.k.a kushina uzumaki

"bagaimana kaa-Chan tau?" tanya naruto

"_pacarmu baru s aja mengganti status whatsapp-nya_" kata kushina

"sakura-chan..! Tadi aku sudah bilang kan, jangan mengganti statusmu dulu" teriak naruto

"hahaha, kenapa naruto-kun, Kau punya rencana lain ingin berkeliling konoha Dulu kan? pasti disuruh langsung pulang" kata sakura

"_hahaha, aku mendengarnya sakura-Chan, naruto langsung pulang ya, aku dengar imotoumu juga baru pulang dari suna" _kata kushina disusul tawa dari ke empat orang di food court itu

"_kenapa kalian tertawa?"_

"aku disini kushina-san!" hinata berteriak kecil

"_kyaahh! Itu hinata-Chan ya" _kata kushina girang

"apa kaa-Chan ingat anggota HUU?" kata naruto

"_haruno , uchiha , uzumaki? Ya masih ingat lah, memangnya ada apa?" _

"kami semua ada disini" kata naruto santai

"_sasuke juga disitu? Kalau begitu, saa minna kesini sekarang, kaa-Chan dengan mizuki-Chan sudah memasak banyak" _kata kushina

"kaa-Chan, kushina-san, mana kaa-Chan?" tanya hinata

"_dia sedang keluar, sudah Dulu ya, pulsa kaa-Chan tinggal sedikit, kaa-Chan mau menyuruh naruka Dulu untuk beli pulsa , jaa-ne..!"_ kushina menutup telephone nya

.

"aaaa..! Sakura-Chan, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat rahasia, tapi keburu kaa-Chan tau" kata naruto sambil melanjutkan makannya

"kita mau kemana naruto-kun?" tanya sakura menggoda

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke pinggir kota, perbatasan konohagakure dengan amegakure" kata naruto

"memangnya ada apa disana?" tanya sasuke

"Kau tau, disana ada padang bunga matahari" kata naruto

"wah yang benar naruto-kun?" kata sakura pensaran

"hmm, ini photonya, aku ambil ketika mau berangkat ke suna" kata naruto sambil menunjukan sebuah foto dengan tempat yang dipenuhi bunga matahari

"niichan, yang ini juga kan?" kata hinata menunjukan sebuah foto yang dipenuhi bunga lavender

"umm, coba aku ingat, itu kalau tidak salah di.."

"perbatasan konohagakure dengan higakure" sasuke memotong

"bagaimana Kau tau?" tanya naruto

"aku pernah pergi bersama niichan ku kesana"

"oo.."

"saa minna, aku sudah capek, ayo kita pulang" kata hinata

"kan kita mau ke rumah naruto,hime" kata sasuke sambil mengacak-acak puncak kepala hinata

"kan rumahku hanya berjarak 5 meter dari rumah niichan" kata hinata

"hahaha, iya-iya" kata sasuke sambil mencubit pipi hinata

"aw,, sakit ouji" hinata meng'aduh'

"hahahaah" mereka berempatpun tertawa keras

"saa, mina-Chan, nanti kaa-Chan marah-marah" kata naruto

"kan yang dimarahi dirimu, kami tidak kan?" kata sasuke menggoda

"hahaha" mereka berempat tertawa lagi

"yosh, c'mon" akhirnya mereka semua berdiri

.

wwwwwwww

In the taxi

wwwwwwww

.

"oo-san, komplex 'uimare' blok 'w' nomor 15 ya" kata naruto pada sopir taxi tsb.

"baik"

"hei imotou, aku ingin tau keadaan hanabi Dan neji sekarang? Kira-kira bagaimana ya?" tanya naruto pada hinata

"neji-nii, sekarang di oxford university" kata hinata

"eh?, si keras kepala itu di oxford , Kau serius?" kata naruto

"di menempuh JHS Dan SHS hanya dalam 3 tahun" kata hinata

"jenius sekali dia, kalau hanabi bagaimana?" tanya naruto

"dia sekarang ada di konoha international JHS" hinata menjelaskan

"aku harap naruka tidak jatuh cinta padanya,hahaha, jadi mereka 1 sekolah?" kata naruto

"mana aku tau niichan, memang naruka ada dimana?" tanya hinata

"KIJHS, Sama dengan hanabi" kata naruto

"hahaha" hinata tertawa

.

Hening, mereka sibuk dengan diri mereka masing2

.

15 minutes later

.

"komplex uimaru blok w nomor 15,sudah sampai" kata sopir taxi tsb

"saa mina, kita turun, arigatou oo-san" kata naruto

"kyaa,, naruto-Chan, hinata-Chan, sakura-Chan, sasuke-Chan , okaerinasai!" teriak kushina dari dalam

.

.

Wwwwwwww

Tbc

Wwwwwwww

.

Wimpedia,, hahaha #plak

KHS : konoha high school

Oxford : universitas di London yang grammarnya dipakai di seluruh dunia

Kimchi : makanan khas Korea,sejenis sawi yang dimasak dengan saus tomat/pedas,sawi tsb difermentasi terlebih dahulu selama 2 hari, biasanya dicampur udang/daging sapi

SHS : senior high school (SMA)

JHS : junior high school (SMP)

KIA : konoha international airport

Hime : princess (Japanese)

Ouji : prince (Japanese)

Good time : lagunya owl city ft. Carlie Rae jepsen ,lagu ke 7 dari album midsummerstation (owl city/Adam Randal young)

International love : lagunya Pitbull ft. Christina aguerila

Whatsapp : aplikasi android (masak kagak tau #-_-)

Kalo ada yang bingung PM aja, atau lewat review

.

.

Mina-Chan, Wim balik lagi nih dengan cerita yang beda, kali ini bukan cerita canon lagi, kan yang 3 kemarin canon semua ,hahahha

Gimana menurut kalian cerita Wim? Bagus kagak? Jujur aja gpp, Wim malah seneng,

Berminat review, review adalah bentuk kepedulian readers pada author ,hahaha

Yang mau nge'flame' juga gpp, flame adalah bentuk kritik terselubung,hahaha

Yaudah segitu aja bacot Wim , sorry kalo cerita ini pendek, kalian kira gampang bikin cerita hahaha

Jaa-ne ...! :D


End file.
